dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
BOYFRIEND
centre|650px Boyfriend *'Nombre:' **Boyfriend (Internacional). **보이프렌드 (boipeulendeu) en Corea. **ボーイフレンド (Bōifurendo) en Japon. *'¿Por que 'BOYFRIEND'?:' Significa '' 'Novio' '' en español. *'Origen: '''Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 6 chicos. *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 26 de mayo del 2011. **'En Japón:' 22 de Agosto del 2012. *'Nombre Fanclub oficial:' BestFriends. *'Color oficial:' Turquesa y Dorado. *'Agencias:' **Starship Entertainment ''(Corea del Sur) —> (misma que SISTAR, K.Will, Mad Clown, Jung Gi Go, Joo Young, UNIQ, Brother Su, Yoo Seung Woo, MONSTA X & Cosmic Girls).'' ***'Sub-Agencia:' LOEN Entertainment **KISS Entertainment (Japón) -> (''Misma que: GFRIEND, BTOB, Block B, BIGFLO, Girl's Day, HISTORY, Snuper, U-KISS & M.A.P6) **Yuehua Entertainment (China) -> (misma que After School, NU'EST-M, MONSTA X y UNIQ). **JW8 Entertainment (Brasil). Carrera 'Pre Debut' Uno de los miembros del grupo, No Min Woo, apareció como protagonista masculino en el MV del cantante K.Will, “I Can’t Find the Words”. Posteriormente la agencia del cantante y del grupo femenino Sistar, Starship Entertainment, reveló que el protagonista del vídeo era No Min Woo, un alumno en entrenamiento para debutar en una nueva boy band de la agencia. Ya se han revelado nuevos miembros de ese nuevo grupo masculino, el cual se llamará ‘Boyfriend’, los miembros, además de Min Woo, serán dos hermanos gemelos Youngmin y Kwangmin, los cuales participaron en el vídeo "Push Push" de Sistar junto a Kim Dong Hyun. Los gemelos ya han llamado la atención debido a su apariencia de personajes anime. '2011: Debut con su primer Single 'Boyfriend El 26 de mayo de 2011, Starship Entertainment debuto a su grupo masculino "Boyfriend". En respuesta a los fans preocupados de que el grupo se había limitado a su atractivo a mediados de julio, "Boyfriend" cambió su coreografía para su cancio del mismo nombre "Boyfriend". Después de terminar sus promociones para "Boyfriend", el grupo siguió en marcha con la canción "You & me", que recibió una respuesta más positiva por parte de los críticos de música. 'Regreso con Segundo y Tercer Single 'Dont Touch My Girl' y 'I'll Be There' El 6 de Octubre el grupo lanzo su segundo single "Dont Touch My Girl" la cancion alcanzo el puesto numero 2 en la lista GAON. A principios de diciembre el grupo regreso con su tercer sinlge "Ill Be There" que tambien se coloco numero 2 en la lista GAON, Ambas canciones fueron producidas por "Sweet Tune". '2012: Debut en Japon' Boyfriend está avanzando a la industria musical japonesa firmando un contrato exclusivo con una de las agencias de entretenimiento más grandes de Japón, Bing Entertainment. Recientemente, también abrieron su página oficial japonesa. El 6 de junio, Boyfriend lanzará una edición especial limitada de su álbum “We Are “BOYFRIEND”. “We Are ‘BOYFRIEND’” incluye seis canciones de sus tres álbumes coreanos y además, siete canciones inéditas. Boyfriend realizará su presentación debut (showcase) en el famoso teatro Budoka, teatro que es llamado “Dream Stage / Escenario de los sueños” por muchos artistas japoneses. Es algo sin precedentes que un artista nuevo, realice una presentación debut en el Budokan. “Starship Entertainment” la agencia del grupo, comentó: “Hemos estado recibiendo muchas ofertas de varías agencias japonesas. Decidimos ir con Bing Entertainment ya que ofrecen a Boyfriend lo mejor en todo”. La presentación debut de Boyfriend “First Day win Boyfriend in Japan” se realizará el 30 de junio en el teatro Budokan en Tokio. Su single "Be my shine" y el vídeo completo fueron estrenados el 22 de agosto del 2012. El grupo disfruto de gran popularidad en Japón apareciendo en portadas de muchas revistas importantes y superando un gran número de ventas de entradas. Se televisó un nuevo programa en Japón sobre ellos tratando de aprender más sobre la música y ser mejores músicos. El programa se llama "Etoile Sound Academy" es como la versión japonesa de "W Academy" en MNET. 'Primer Mini Album 'Love Style' Después de realizar su primera presentación comeback en M!Countdown el 13 de Junio, el 14 de Junio, Boyfriend reveló el video musical completo de su canción “Love Style”. Su nuevo mini álbum, también llamado “Love Style” fue lanzado el 15 de junio en Corea. El álbum tiene como productor al famoso compositor Sweetune, y contiene siete canciones. El grupo muestra una colorida y energética apariencia, la cual ya es conocida en Boyfriend. 'Primer Album Completo 'JANUS' Starship Entertainment reveló el primer teaser el 31 de octubre bajo el título de “Janus“, se sabe que ese nombre pertenece al Dios de la mitología romana que tenía dos caras mirando hacía ambos lados, parece que ese será el concepto de la banda, aunque aún queda en rumor puesto que los demás teasers no han sido revelados todavía. En la imagen los integrantes del grupo llevan un atuendo en negro con rojo con accesorios en color dorado dando un aire de misterio y dejando a los fans con ansias de ver el verdadero concepto del grupo. El popular productor Sweetune, el cual previamente había trabajado en su primer mini álbum “Love Style”, continúa con el trabajo con el grupo y ha producido el álbum completo. “Janus” es una canción sobre un tipo siempre sonriente, que es devastado por dentro por tener que dejar a su amada. Para este comeback Starship Entertainment afirmó que: “Ellos no van a buscar simplemente el ser varoniles, si no que buscan una clase diferente de carisma”. El grupo regreso el 8 de Noviembre con el album y la cancion de su primer album "JANUS" y tuvo su primera presentacion el mismo dia atraves de "Musik Bank" '2013: Album Repacked 'I YAH' El 10 de Enero Boyfriend lanzó su vídeo musical completo para su nueva canción “I Yah” en el canal oficial de Starship en Youtube. Continuando con su nueva imagen de “hombreas fatales” e imagen masculina de “Janus“, “I Yah” es un número de baile con un riff de guitarra fuerte. Fue producido por el popular compositor SWEETUNE que ha trabajado con el grupo anteriormente. El vídeo musical está protagonizado por todos los miembros de Boyfriend y la actriz infantil Kim So Hyun en una familiar historia de amor de escuela. Todos los miembros se ven frescos y encantadores en sus uniformes escolares nítidos. Entre las dulces escenas románticas, Boyfriend muestra su poderosa y carismática coreografía. Starship Entertainment previamente declaró: “Si Boyfriend expresó una imagen masculina en su anterior álbum “Janus”, esta vez, el grupo mostrará una imagen fría pero noble”. Despues del lanzamiento del video musical el grupo se metio en una gran controversia, En una comunidad fue publicado un artículo que decía: “El video musical muestra que abandonar la escuela es cool y hay varias escenas peligrosas de motocicleta. No creo que esto sea buena influencia para los adolescentes”. Sin embargo, otros internautas declararon: “Esto es solo un video musical. Por favor absténganse de sobre analizarlo”. En el video, vemos una historia de amor que recuerda a la historia de una película. Sin embargo, la historia contiene varias escenas dejando la escuela y también muestra intimidación (bullying). Hay escenas de peleas que muestra a estudiantes. '''Cuarto Single 'On & On El dulce grupo Boyfriend reveló el video musical para su más reciente sencillo, “On & On”. Teniendo como productor a Sweet Tune, “On & On” es acerca de cómo el anhelo puede ser doloroso para algunos pero bueno para otros. El mensaje de la canción es aumentado por la imagen cálida e inocente de Boyfriend. El video musical fue grabado en Japón y es fácil de mirar sin imágenes sensacionales o provocativas. El video musical puede ser visto como “tour musical” en donde vemos la carrera de dos años del grupo y como han avanzado sin algún descanso. '2014: Segundo Mini Album 'Obsession Boyfriend regreso el 5 de Junio con el vídeo musical de la canción principal de su segundo mini-álbum del mismo nombre, “Obsession“, El álbum “Obsession” saldra fisicamente el 9 de junio. Boyfriend está mostrando una nueva faceta de sí mismos con este álbum, transformándose en difíciles rebeldes. El video musical cuenta con una potente coreografía denominada “midair” que utiliza sillas de LED. El tema del video musical es “Peter y Wendy” y retrata a un hombre que desea deshacerse de Peter Pan por la mujer que ama. Mira el fantástico y enérgico vídeo musical a continuación. La primera presentación de regreso de Boyfriend sera atraves de “M!Countdown” de Mnet el 5 de junio. Siguiendo a su regreso con “Obsession”, Boyfriend revelo un segundo MV como regalo para sus fans, ralentizando el ritmo y mostrando sus voces fascinantes en “Alarm”. El vídeo musical para “Alarm” fue rodado en Chicago y Dallas, y nos muestra algunos de los bonitos paisajes americanos. La canción es una pista a medio tempo R&B que expresa el perder a un amor poco a poco. En contraste con la canción principal de “Obsession” esta canción mostrará un lado más maduro del grupo. 'Regreso con Tercer Mini Album 'Witch' El 1 de octubre, Boyfriend publicó en su Facebook oficial el concepto fotográfico que no sólo muestra más la nueva imagen de los chicos, sino también las fechas para su promoción televisiva así como el lanzamiento de su nuevo álbum. Los seis miembros visten con capas rojas y tienen miradas misteriosas en sus rostros pálidos, con maquillaje oscuro que hace pensar a los fans si son brujos o vampiros. El grupo regreso 12 de Octubre con su nuevo album y el video musical de este "Witch", Esta canción principal del grupo idol de seis integrantes, “Witch”, es un oscuro tema dance con un coro pegadizo. La canción fue escrita y producida por Sweetune. En el video musical para “Witch”, los integrantes de Boyfriend pueden ser vistos como monstruos al usar lentes de contacto y colmillos mientras pelean con una misteriosa mujer. La coreografía para la canción también usa una cortina roja como utilería. Boyfriend publico un nuevo vídeo musical especial para “White Out”, un tema de su último álbum, “Witch”. El vídeo llega después de que se mostrara el primer avance hace casi un mes, el 8 de octubre. El vídeo musical fue grabado en Tailandia y dirigido por Vishop, quien también dirigió el vídeo musical de K.Will para “Day 1”. Sobre el vídeo, Vishop comentó: “Me impresionó la habilidad de los miembros de Boyfriend para comparar y expresar un amplio rango de emociones”. “White Out” está producido por Sweetune y actúa como sub-pista de “Witch”, y pone de manifiesto el amplio rango de expresiones emotivas de Boyfriend. '2015: Cuarto Mini Album 'BOYFRIEND in Wonderland ' Boyfriend regreso el 8 de marzo con su cuarto mini album y la cancion principal de este "Bounce", la canción que da título es una pista pop adictiva con poderosos versos de rap. El video musical con temática de cuento de hadas está inspirado por el legendario cuento de hadas de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. De maquillaje artístico a estampados gráficos llamativos, los miembros lucen a la moda pero maduros en sus trajes únicos, y la coreografía enérgica ayuda a llevar a la canción al siguiente nivel. Boyfriend ya celebró su presentación de comback con “Bounce” en el “Music Bank” de la semana pasada, y continuará promoviendo la canción en otros programas musicales. '''2016: Single Especial 'To My Best Friend' El 26 de mayo a la medianoche , Boyfriend publicó el vídeo musical de la canción To My Best Friend. El integrante Jeongmin tomó parte en la producción de la canción. El vídeo musical muestra la cercana amistad de los integrantes del grupo mientras los vemos por la isla Jeju. La agencia de Boyfriend, Starship Entertainment, dice que la canción 'To My Best Friend' fue creada para que Boyfriend expresara el agradecimiento a los fans durante estos cinco años. Integrantes centre Izquierda Derecha Una: DongHyun, HyunSeong, JeongMin, YoungMin, KwangMin y MinWoo *DongHyun (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *HyunSeong (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Jeongmin (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Youngmin (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Kwangmin (Rapero y Bailarín) *MinWoo (Rapero, Bailarín y Maknae) Pre-debut *Yoon Ho *Park Sun Ho Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Repackaged' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Single Digital' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Single' 'Special Álbum' Colaboraciones *'2015:' Starship Planet - Softly *'2014:' Starship Planet - Love Is You *'2013:' Starship Planet - Snow Candy *'2011:' Starship Planet - Pink Romance Temas Para Anime *Hitomi No Melody para Detective Conan 2013 'Programas de TV' *'2011: '''Happy Together (KwangMin,YoungMin) *'2011: KBS Escaping DangerNumber1 (KwangMin, JeongMin) *'''2012: Weekly Idol *'2012:' Japan Game Show *'2013:' Beatles Code 2 *'2014: '''AmebaStudio *'2014: NicoNico *'2014: '韓ラブ / Han Love game ♥ *'2014: '''NicoNico Live *'2014: MBC Every1 Weekly idol *'2014: '''KBS Escape Crisis Number One *'2014: KBS Let´s go Dream Team Season 2 ( Donghyun y Hyunseong) * '''2014: Boyfriend - The Escape * 2014: 'Weekly Idol * '''2014: '''24/09/2014 K-POP EXPO in ASIA * '''2014: '''27/09/2014 MBC * '''2014: '''09/11/2014 Mnet MCD Begins VCR appearance * '''2014: '''13/11/2014 SBS Star King Recording (DH, HS, JM) * '''2014: '''14/11/2014 KBS Vitamin Recording (KM, MW * '''2014: 'Weekly Idol * '''2014: '''01/12/2014 KBS 2FM 89.1MHz Lee Sora´s Music Plaza (Jeongmin,guest) * '''2014: '''06/12/2014 MBC Music Idol True Colors * '''2014: '''07/12/2014 Let´s Go! Dream Team Recording (Hyunseong) * '''2014: '''11/12/2014 MTV THE SHOW Year- End Special * '''2015: Weekly Idol 'Peliculas' *'2013:' GoGo Ikemen 5 (Japon) Dramas * Dream High 2 Cameo Ep.2 (2012) * Unkind Women Cameo Ep.6 (2015) Reality Show *'2011:' Boyfriend M! Pick *'2012: '''Boyfriend's W Military Academy *'2012: Boyfriend's Wonder Boy's *'2012: '''Boyfriend’s Tokyo Etoile Academy of Music *'2013: Hello Baby!- temporada 7 Conciertos/Tours *'Boyfriend Alone Christmas Concert 2012' **22, 23 y 24 Diciembre - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo Dome City Hall *'Boyfriend The First Chapter In Seúl Betwitch 2014' **23 Noviembre - Olympic Park Hall '' *The First Mini Concert In Malasya Bewitch 2015''' **'24 Enero - Kuala Lumpur - HGH Convention Center '' *2015 Boyfriend World Tour Bewitch''' **'05 Abril - Taiwán - Ticc **01 Mayo - Sao Paulo, Brasil - Carioca Club **03 Mayo - Buenos Aires, Argentina - Luna Park **08 Mayo - Mexico - Auditorio BlackBerry **10 Mayo - La Paz, Bolivia - Teatro Jaime Laredo **22 Mayo - Helsinki, Finland - Gloria Club **23 Mayo - Moscow, Rusia - Volta Club **24 Mayo - París, Francia - La Machine Du Moline Rogue **07 Junio - Thailand - The Mall Ngamwongwan Mcc Hall Anuncios *'2012:' Boyfriend - [선거송 ] *'2012:' Boyfriend - Recycle Song *'2012: ' BOYFRIEND -''' Traffic safety song *'2012: '''Boyfriend - Dearberry CF *'2014: ' Hot Chocolate with Boyfriend Premios Curiosidades *El grupo reveló su proceso de debut a través de Mnet "M!Pick". "M! Pick" es un programa de realidad que presenta novatos y comparte sus historias debut. Estrellas como SS501 pasaron por el programa. *El fuerte talento de Boyfriend, según las cifras lo posicionan como uno de los grupos novatos más exitosos del 2011. *A tan solo algunos meses de su debut, fueron invitados a China, Tailandia, Singapur, Taiwan y Japón. *Son los anfitriones de un nuevo programa de Mnet llamado "W Academy", Mnet se inspiró para crear el programa después de que los chicos se convirtieron en el grupo novato más esperado de acuerdo con los fans internacionales. En el programa se verá como es su desarrollo día a día poniendo a prueba sus habilidades. *Admiran mucho a Big Bang. *Es el primer grupo novato en tener su propio "Reality Show". *El anti-fan Café, ha perdido más de 3000 fans, pasando de 5115 a 1327. *Aparecieron como participacion especial en el drama Couple Clinic:Love and War 2, en el capitulo 7. *Desde hace poco son la portada y figura representante de la línea de cosméticos juvenil ''"Dearberry" para la cual grabaron un comercial donde promocionan el uso de esta marca, además han sacado productos en los cuales tú eliges según tu miembro preferido (ya que cada producto esta identificado con un miembro). *El MV de BOYFRIEND '''"I YAH" fue considerado como mala influencia para los jovenes ya que tiene imágenes de violencia, al igual que ausencia en clases, por otra parte internautas consideraron que ellos solo estan reflejando la realidad de las escuelas actualmente. *GoGo Flower Boy 5, es una película japonesa la cual cuenta con la participación protagónica de todo el grupo Boyfriend *Hitomi no Melody fue escogida para ser el Ending del famoso anime japonés Detective Conan. *Boyfriend se posiciona en el lugar #30 dentro del Top 100 de Grupos K-Pop más populares en Japón, para la 4ta semana de septiembre. *Fue el primer grupo de kpop en visitar Puerto Rico,el 8 de marzo del 2014. *My avatar se colocó en el puesto nº4 (+2) del ranking diario de Oricon en la fecha del 27 de Marzo del 2014. *Salieron ON Recommend para promocionar su 3° LOVE COMMUNICATION 2014- Start Up! *En su agencia,no les permiten tener novias, y tampoco que se rumoree que salen con alguien, o les gusta alguien,aunque cada uno tenga su "ella" no se dará a conocer. *El 11 de novriembre de 2014 ganaron por primera vez en el programa musical The Show con la cancion "Witch" venciendo a VIXX, Ga In y Lovelyz. *Hicieron una presentación especial de taekwondo en el MBC Gayo junto a BTS y ktigers. (Ver Aqui) *Boyfriend tiene un estilo único al representar en sus canciones conceptos como Peter Pan, Caperucita Roja y Alicia en el país de las Maravillas. *Su video Obssession tiene como concepto "Peter Pan". * Su vídeo BOUNCE fue uno de los mas esperados y tiene como concepto "Alice in Wonderland" (Alicia en el País de las Maravillas). * En mayo de 2015 comenzaron su tour mundial "BEWITCH" inciando en Taiwan, continuando con Latino América (Brasil, México, Argentina y Bolivia) y finalizando en Europa (Francia, Finlandia y Rusia). * Boyfriend fue el primer grupo kpop en hacer un concierto en Bolivia, el 10 de Mayo de 2015. * En febrero de 2016 se presentarán en Australia. Enlaces * ﻿Starship Entertainment - Agencia *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Canal Oficial Youtube Facebook * Facebook Oficial |Boyfriend Twitter *Twitter Oficial |Boy Friend Corea *Twitter Oficial |Boyfriend Japón *Twitter Oficial | Hyunseong *Twitter Oficial | Donghyun *Twitter Oficial | Young Min *Twitter Oficial | Kwang Min *Twitter Oficial | Jeong Min *Twitter Oficial | Min Woo Instagram *Instagram Oficial | Boyfriend *Instagram Oficial | Donghyun *Instagram Oficial | Jeongmin *Instagram Oficial | Minwoo Galería Videografía Corea File:BOYFRIEND(보이프렌드) 'Boyfriend' Music Video|Boyfriend File:BOYFRIEND Don't touch my girl MUSIC VIDEO|Don't touch my girl File:BOYFRIEND(보이프렌드) 내가 갈게(I'll be there) HD Music Video|I'll be there File:BOYFRIEND Love Style HD Music Video|Love Style File:BOYFRIEND JANUS Music Video HD|Janus File:BOYFRIEND - I YAH MV|I Yah Archivo:BOYFRIEND - ON&ON|ON&ON File:BOYFRIEND - Obsession|Obsession 'Japón' Archivo:BOYFRIEND-Be my shine|Be My Shine Archivo:BOYFRIEND - Dance Dance Dance|Dance Dance Dance Archivo:BOYFRIEND「MY LADY ～冬の恋人～」-0|My Lady Archivo:BOYFRIEND - Hitomi No Melody|Hitomi No Melody Archivo:MV Boyfriend Pinky Santa HD|Pinky Santa Archivo:Boyfriend - My Avatar|My Avatar Archivo:BOYFRIEND - Start Up!|Start Up! Archivo:BOYFRIEND - Here!|Here! 'Colaboraciones' Archivo:STARSHIP PLANET 스타쉽플래닛(K.will,SISTAR,BOYFRIEND) PINK ROMANCE 핑크빛로맨스 M V-0|Pink Romance Archivo:스타쉽 플래닛 (Starship Planet) - 하얀설레임 (White Love) MV HD|White Love Archivo:스타쉽플래닛 (Starship Planet) - 눈사탕 (Snow Candy) M V-0|Snow Candy Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:Starship Entertainment Categoría:LOEN Entertainment Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2011 Categoría:KISS Entertainment Categoría:JDebut2012